bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amateur Obsessive
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Talk page archive: 1, 2 DISCUSSION BOARD IN MOBILE APP Hello sir, Good morning/evening, I have a request to you as you are respected admin and founder of this wikia so I think you can solve this. I have a question that if there is already mobile app of this wikia so why it doesn't show discussions in mobile app? I installed it's mobile app but I didn't find discussions but when I entered with PC so it shows discussion . So it's kinda request that is it possible to attach discussions from mobile app so it will be easy to use for mobile users like me. I'm in some other wikias too so as much as I know mostly people use fandoms with there mobiles. I know every wikia has its different policies so I posted this on forums too but I just figured out that forums are not active these days . As much as I know if its discussions will be attached with mobile app so it will help to increase users amount of this wiki which will be helpful for you and will help to discuss about Sherlock holmes for mobile users like me! Thanks for reading this and giving your precious time and if it was helpful so plz let me know in my talk page , it was just a request of a fan like you and others! Have a nice day!! Eurus Allen : MAY SPEED FORCE BE WITH YOU (talk) 11:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Re : Discussions in Mobile app! Greetings, Oh I just came to tell you that discussion feature has started in mobile app.So now I hope it will help to grow this wiki. And one more thing that now it's important to moderate the discussions bcoz if the amount of users will grow up so amount of rulebreakers would also grow up, but nevermind you just take care of that. Thanks!! Have a nice day!! Eurus Allen : MAY SPEED FORCE BE WITH YOU (talk) 11:54, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Massive vandalism A user User:JSAMurph has seemingly blanked dozens, perhaps hundreds, of pages. Alex Jiskran 12:43, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! Looks like staff got here before me thankfully. :) --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:21, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Family Guy Family Guy just did a full-length Sherlock Holmes parody which may or may not be of interest here. http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/V_is_for_Mystery --Buckimion (talk) 15:37, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Discussion board Hey there, I am Reverb Frost a global discussion moderator and a community councillor. It seems that tgis wiki has no discussion moderator. I wpuld like to help this wiki on that front. Reverb frost (talk) 12:24, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hia! :Any new people interested in this wiki are welcome. What did you have in mind? :Can I ask, are you employed by wikia or are you just interested in the subject? :--Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:48, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am not sure what you mean by "employed by wikia" but if it means that I am a Wiki staff then no I am a global volunteer user. I am a member of a group established by the Staff members called the global discussion moderator specifically to remove vandalism and spamming from discussion board feature. Also I am not here on a "official visit". Sherlock is something that i really love. And I would like to help you moderate the discussion board by becoming a discussion moderator here,meaning i would lile to take charge of the discussion board and moderate it. Obviously you will be my "commanding officer" as you are the admin. Just to make it explicitly clear i come here on my behalf and not on FANDOM's behalf. :) Reverb frost (talk) 16:48, September 6, 2018 (UTC) : That's fine, what sort of moderation did you have in mind? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:24, September 8, 2018 (UTC) A moderation that includes deletion and locking of spam posts and off topic posts on the discussion board. Just like a content moderator there is a role called discussion moderator. I am talking about taking that role on your wiki to help you manage the discussion board. Reverb frost (talk) 05:59, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Sounds good. Do you need me to give you any extra rights? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:07, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Technically yes. I mean i can already do all those things but since this is not a official assignment so it would not be appropriate to use those rights here so it woupd be grrat if you promote me to discussion moderator title and let me know so that i can start with the clean up. Reverb frost (talk) 02:07, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Done! --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 08:45, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Great! Thanks. I am all over it. Reverb frost (talk) 18:08, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Tie in websites Hi! I was adding to the page on Sherlock tie-in websites, on the Sherlock twitter accounts, and I was trying to add a link to the official BBC Sherlock account but I kept getting an error message. Not sure if this is an issue with my computer/internet connection or if I was inserting the link wrong (joined Wikia today), but here are some screenshots for you if you want to look into it. Autvisum (talk) 06:16, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, I'll take a look when a get a mo. Sorry I haven't been around lately. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:57, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey!!!